


Midnight Before Morning

by CatKyle



Series: Wally Oneshots~ =^-^= [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKyle/pseuds/CatKyle
Summary: Wally has Robin over for a sleepover, but things quickly get out of hand when his father comes home.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Wally Oneshots~ =^-^= [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Midnight Before Morning

"Dude, I won for the fifth time. What's bothering you?" Robin asked. He and Wally were over at the speedster's house for a sleepover and were playing Mario Kart. Well, more like Robin was playing Mario Kart, Wally was too busy staring at the shade-clad face to focus on the game. He may have been harboring a small crush on the younger boy. 

Not that he would ever know that.

He had kept it secret for years. Although, it seemed to be getting worse and infinitely more obvious the longer he tried to keep it hidden. Wally loathed the day he figured it out. He couldn't take the younger's rejection and he knew that his feelings wouldn't be returned. Wally blinked and suddenly the pretty bird was in front of him on his lap. He couldn't hold back the burning hot flush of red on his cheeks or the impure thoughts that came into his mind. Robin grinned. "Earth to Wally, are you thinking too hard? I think I see smoke coming out of your ears." Wally rolled his eyes and pretended to be unaffected by the brunette straddling his thighs. "At least I've grown into mine."

Robin frowned and smacked Wally in the shoulder, rolling his eyes at the overly offended expression and indigenous squawks coming from the red-head. He went to roll off Wally's lap when something warm and hard poked his thigh. He scrunched his face in confusion, and a little shock. "Wally, why the hell do you have a hard-on right now?" Robin questioned with not-so mild confusion spelled out in his voice. Wally froze, his green eyes wide as Jupiter. 

He immediately tried to push Robin away with the pretty bird refusing to leave his perch. He glued his legs around the speedster's waist and grabbed his shoulders for dear life as Wally tried everything short of standing up and throwing Robin across the room to get Robin to move. Wally eventually had to give up on trying to remove the bird to try and fend off the incoming panic attack. Robin immediately pushed Wally's back against the couch and shoved Wally's head into the crook between his neck and shoulder as if to shield him from the rest of the world. Wally was calm in a few minutes of breathing into Robin's bare shoulder (his shirt had slid off his shoulder in the struggle), but he didn't move his head and only buried it further. 

Robin ran his fingers through his hair soothingly as if he were a crying child. It felt wonderful, as Wally wasn't used to being loved so openly, Barry and Iris had to work most of the time he was over on weekends and his parents didn't like him so he had never really experienced affection before he had met his bird. It warmed his soul like nothing had ever before, especially from Robin. He always thought he was just being comforting when he told him he would do anything for him. Wally wasn't, he would die for him without a second thought. 

Robin gently pulled Wally's face away from his neck despite his protests. Wally stared at the wall in hopes of hiding his embarrassment. "Wally please, tell me. You know I would never judge you for anything." He must have made some disbelieving noise or something that clued him in. "You don't." Robin sighed and pulled him in, nose to nose with Wally. The red-head was forced to look at Robin instead of the wall. His eyes widened when they met deep ocean blues. "R-Rob, they're… so pretty…" Wally could only gape like a fish as the one thing he had been searching for was revealed to him. 

Robin flushed a bright pink and lost his composure, stuttering broken denials and words of appreciation. He took a deep breath and stopped his babbling after a few minutes. "Wally, I need you to know that I wouldn't judge you for anything. I'll come up with a plan later to prove it. But please, I need to know if what I think is the case." Robin grabbed Wally's hands from where they were from the couch and placed them on his hips. Both boys became bright red, a darker shade than even the Robin costume. They were still extremely close, every inch of their bodies pressed together, as Robin took note of this he was soon just as hot and bothered as his speedster. 

"C-can I just do something, and you promise not to hate me for it?" Wally whispered, their lips almost touching. "Y-yeah, I could n-never hate you Wally." A breath of relief was allowed an escape and their lips were both captured in a searing kiss as eyes closed in pleasure. Robin somehow pulled Wally even closer and both moaned at the delicious friction created. Mouths were opened and saliva was dripping down out of the corner of their mouths and running down their chins. The fierce battle of pleasure and desire continued until the bedroom door was slammed open with a loud bang. Both boys sprung apart with Robin falling off the couch and hitting his head on the TV stand. 

Wally went to help Robin up but was yanked back by his collar. He was dragged by his father down the hallway, Robin not following as he had been knocked out by the hit to his head. Wally was tempted to scream, but knew better as that only made Rudolph hit harder and made the beatings last longer. 

Rudolph was breathing in his face, yelling at him, the smell of alcohol almost unbearable. But he couldn't hear any of it, he tuned it out and just imagined being anywhere but there, being with Robin. His arms were being jerked as his hands were tied to the kitchen table, bound with Rudolph's leather belt. Tears were streaming down his face as he realized this would be a longer beating. 

It felt like it went on for hours before Robin came and knocked Rudolph out with a powerful kick to the head. He didn't stop there however, he kept going. Beating him until blood came out from his mouth and nose. Robin only stopped there because Wally shouted and begged him to stop. Robin decided helping Wally out of his bonds and setting the broken bones was more important than beating up a man that was already down, no matter how much he deserved it.

“Ahh-a! Nnnnnn!” Wally was left panting and moaning in pain after the bones were set, both boys still heard the snaps of the bones ringing in their heads. “Hey Rob, you carry some of those energy bars I gave you in your utility belt right?” Robin nodded. “Yeah, you need one?” Wally nodded, before he moaned in pain from the action. Robin quickly took out his utility belt, clipping it diagonally across his chest. He pulled out an energy bar and unwrapped it, helping Wally eat it.

“Hey, Rob?” Wally tentatively spoke after he had finished. “Yeah? Give me a minute.” Robin ran off to throw the energy bar wrapper away. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, turning his nose up at all the beer. He ran back and opened the bottle for Wally helping him take a sip of it before putting the cap back on. 

Robin sat down next to his battered friend as Wally laid his head down on his shoulder. “You can’t fall asleep Walls.” Wally laughed before he was riddled with agony. “Nnng, I know. Um hey, do you… think we can go on a date when I’m healed up?” Wally grinned, bloody teeth visible for all to see. Robin laughed. “Of course we can. I’m not sure if you got the message before all of this, but I really like you. I would like to date you if that’s okay.” 

Wally sighed “Totally okay, I’ve been dreaming of this for years, Wonder Boy. Don’t keep me waiting.” And Wally brought Robin down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, please comment! I'm a whore for validation!~ =^-^= and I have an Instagram now for Fanfiction updates on both Ao3 and Wattpad! Go and give it a follow if you enjoy my stuff and want updates on what I'm writing next! cat.kyle.fanfic is the username!


End file.
